Council of Magic
by IrethAnwarunya
Summary: Crossover of BELGARIADMALLOREAN & CHARMED. Piper & Leo must face a very familiar enemy from their past after being brought to the Vale by Eriond & the rest of the eclectic assortment of friends & sorcerers. Please RR! (Also in BOOKS under David Eddings ti
1. Morindim

_A/N: This is a crossover story containing the characters from the sixth season of CHARMED and characters created by David Eddings in his BELGARIAD and MALLOREAN series of books. The CHARMED aspect is about Piper and Leo and is picking up right after the season finale. I've accelerated the time frame of the Eddings stories ahead a few years. Garion and Ce'Nedra have welcomed a new daughter, Ce'Leigha (or X'Leigha to incorporate the Dryad "X"), and Ce'Nedra is pregnant with the next of their daughters. I have left Polgara and Durnik's twins unnamed as I could not come up with fitting "Bel" or "Pol" names for them. I hope that everyone enjoys this story and that I did a good job joining my favorite TV show with my favorite books. Ireth Anwarunya _

**Chapter 1: Morindim **

The whimpering noises shook Piper out of her sleep. She groggily forced herself to her feet and shuffled to the foot of her bed.

"It's okay Chris. Mom's here," she whispered to her youngest son as she lifted him out of his pram and held him close to her. Holding him tightly to her chest, she padded silently on bare feet down the stairs and into the kitchen. Piper placed him in Wyatt's old car seat that sat on the kitchen table and set about fixing her infant his two a.m. meal. As she slowly warmed his bottle, Piper heard a quiet shushing sound from behind her. Startled by the noise, she quickly whirled around and found Leo gently rocking their child.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded in loud whisper so not to disturb the dozing baby Christopher.

"Piper, I told you a long time ago that I used to orb into the nursery to have private time with Wyatt. What makes you think that it would be different with Chris?" Leo questioned her in the same whisper.

"I didn't. You just scared me is all," she told him and pulled her lavender robe tightly around her body.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a tender smile. Silent seconds passed with nothing but the sound of the old grandfather clock to mark the time as it ticked and tocked in the next room. As Leo held his sleeping son, Piper quietly put away the bottle and the formula. Suddenly, Piper heard a scratching sound coming from the dining room. "What was that?" Leo asked as his head jerked up at the scuffing noise. Without answering him, Piper made her way through the moonlight-illuminated darkness, her hands poised to freeze whatever or whoever was in her dining room. A feeling of utter confusion came over Piper Halliwell as she saw nothing that would arise suspicion or worry. In her life, Piper was used to seeing slimy, beady-eyed, angry demons appear before her; hardly anything demonic or supernatural surprised her anymore.

"What's wrong Piper?" Leo questioned in his normal worried, but protective tone. He gently and deftly placed his son back in the car seat. Baby Christopher stirred and quietly fussed but settled down after a moment and Leo joined his ex-wife in the unlit dining room.

"I'm not sure," she replied as the noise continued. Suddenly, the sounds ceased and as her eyes scanned the dimness they fell on the Spirit Board that was laid out on the polished tabletop. As she stepped closer to the table, Piper saw the pointer on the board move, making the shuffling sound she heard moments before. Leo quickly grabbed a nearby pen and pad of paper and began writing down the letters spelled out by the Spirit Board.

"Morindim," Leo read by the silvery light from the brilliant moon once all movement had stopped on the Board.

"Morindim? What the hell is Morindim?" Piper said.

"I have no idea," Leo admitted as he read and reread the strange word he had written down. "I think I better go check with the other Elders, see what's going on, what this is all about."

"Why don't you wait and do it in the morning?"

"You don't think this is important?" he retorted as they moved back into the kitchen, nearer to their son.

"It's not that. Why don't you let me check the Book of Shadows and you can spend some time with Chris and Wyatt?"

"Oh Piper, you know I can't refuse that offer. You're playing on my weakness to my boys," he said and chuckled at her sly smile. He felt his heart swell when Chris grabbed onto his finger with his tiny little hand and locked onto his gaze with his deep, beautiful eyes. Leo couldn't deny his love for his family and it broke his heart whenever he had to leave them, so naturally, he cherished every second he had with them. He gently lifted Chris out of the car seat and held him close to his body as he followed Piper up the staircase.

As the morning sun filtered through the stained glass windows of the attic, Piper closed the Book of Shadows and made her way downstairs. As she quietly tiptoed into her bedroom, she found Leo in the rocking chair with Wyatt fast asleep in his arms and Chris in the crib next to him.

Piper removed the sleeping child from his father's protective arms and Leo came awake, rubbing the dream dust from his eyes and stifling a yawn as he stretched his tightly coiled muscles. "Did you find anything in the Book?" he asked once he had shaken the grogginess from his mind.

"No," she answered and she placed the flaxen-haired Wyatt next to his baby brother, "I thought you might want to go see what the Elders know."

Leo nodded in the affirmative and after kissing both of his sons, he orbed out of the nursery, leaving Piper alone with the two slumbering children. Grateful for the rare moment of peace and quiet, Piper walked back to her bed as silently as possible and threw the blanket over her head to escape the quickly rising sun that so garishly announced the new day. After being deprived from it for so long, Piper had no trouble finding her way into the reprieve and serenity her sleep offered her. She found peace in her dreams and she did not awake until some hours later when she heard voices and clattering downstairs. With a roll of her eyes and an inward groan, Piper climbed out of the warm comfort of her bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a favorite light blue T-shirt. Then, she grabbed the nearby baby monitor and marched to the kitchen to see what Phoebe and Paige were up to.

"Good morning. Where are you two off to?" Piper asked her younger sisters.

"Researching a story Elise wants me to write," Phoebe replied as she poured her mug full of coffee and reached for one of the doughnuts that were carefully arranged on a plate atop the counter. "I'm going to be gone all day but I have my cell if you need me. Bye sweetie," and after kissing Piper on the cheek she breezed out of the kitchen.

"What about you?" Piper questioned her remaining sister as she retrieved a mug from the cabinet and poured her own cup of coffee.

"I'm headed to the temp agency. They've got another job assignment for me and I'm supposed to go there to pick it up," Paige answered, "Will you be okay alone with the boys?"

"I'll be fine. If anything happens you or Leo are just an orb away and Wyatt's force field will protect me," Piper assuaged Paige's worries, "Now I think I'm going to take a nice hot bath while the boys are still asleep; get in a few minutes to myself before they wake up and I have to get to P3."

"Sounds like a good idea. I've got to get going now, but call if you need anything. Give my two favorite nephews a kiss for me," Paige said, grabbed her things, and hurried out the door.

Piper stood in the peaceful silence for a moment, sipping on her steaming coffee, enjoying the quiet. Just then, a loud wailing screeched through the baby monitor. Piper sighed. _"So much for time to myself,"_ she thought and hurried upstairs to pacify her screaming infant. Piper had just settled into the rocking chair to feed Chris when Leo orbed in.

"What did you find out?" she asked as she handed Christopher to him and proceeded to dress Wyatt.

"Nothing," he sighed, "We all started arguing about my behavior the night that Chris was born, the night that I killed Gideon, and I never got to ask. I finally got fed up and left."

"Are you sure that was wise? I mean, we have no idea if this Morindim is a person, a demon, or what. We don't know if this is something that we should really be worried about," Piper stated.

"I don't know Piper. We'll figure it out," he assured her and continued to feed the baby. 


	2. Return to the Vale

**Chapter 2: Return to the Vale**

Belgarion, King of Riva, Godslayer, Overlord of the West, and Lord of the Western Sea stared out of the spotless window that overlooked the quiet grasslands of Algaria in the Vale of Aldur. His gaze wandered through the large cottage occupied by Aunt Pol, that is, Polgara the Sorceress, as she is commonly known as well as the Duchess of Erat and the most powerful woman in the world, her husband Durnik, a sorcerer and the most recent addition to the brotherhood shared by the Disciples of the god Aldur, and their twins. Garion, as his Majesty was called by his closest friends, paced nervously around the floor of the large home as he listened to his own three children, Geran, Beldaran, and Ce'Leigha laughing in their play with Aunt Pol's children.

"When are these people supposed to get here Grandfather?" Garion asked, waking the old man out of perpetual dozing state. Belgarath the Sorcerer shook himself out of his stupor and grumpily replied, "I don't know Garion. Eriond is bringing them here so ask him. Now, leave me alone and quit asking me foolish questions. I'm over seven thousand years old you know. I need my rest," and he slouched in his chair again and closed his eyes. Garion smiled. All of his life, Garion had known Belgarath to be a man who was fond of dark brown ale, rich food, and who liked his sleep; something Garion suspected the old sorcerer had been like for the entirety of his life.

Garion could hear Aunt Pol, his grandmother and Belgarath's wife, Poledra, and his own wife Ce'Nedra, an Imperial Princess of the Tolnedran Empire and Jewel of the House of Borune as well as Queen and joint-ruler of Riva, in the next room and gathered they were talking about the upcoming arrival of the third Princess of Riva that Ce'Nedra carried underneath her heart. Deciding that wasn't exactly his idea of scintillating conversation, Garion marched out of the cottage and down to the stables where he found Durnik and Eriond, friend and member of this strangely assorted family since his early childhood and now the God of Angarak for the past dozen or so years.

"Eriond, when are you bringing these people here?" Garion questioned impatiently.

"It won't be long now Belgarion," the young flaxen-haired god told him.

"What is all of this about anyway?" Durnik asked the god and the king.

"The Morindim have found a new demon to worship Durnik. What makes the situation so frightening is that the Morindim have always worshipped demons of their own creation, demons they dream up. But now they're uniting, and legions of them are worshipping a single demon. I haven't been able to find out much about this demon, but I know that it must be pretty horrible if UL is having me take a definite position in this fight," Eriond explained.

"It must be serious if the Father of the Gods, the most peaceful of all beings, is requesting that you bring warriors from another dimension to fight them," Durnik observed gravely.

A pensive look crossed Eriond's face. "Garion, might I have the Orb, please?" Garion reached over his shoulder and placed his right hand, the hand that bore the silvery birthmark that identified him as a sorcerer, on the Orb of Aldur. He tried to remove it from the pommel of the massive sword of the Rivan King but it wouldn't budge. "Wake up," he ordered the Orb and a blue light flickered within the heart of the grey stone. "Come off," he said harshly and the Orb's normally joyful song audible only to Garion and precious few others became cross and petulant. "Oh, stop complaining," his Majesty stated as he handed the Orb to the young god.

"Garion, I know you've assured us that you have to be firm with the Orb, but it still makes me nervous when you order it around like that. That thing has frightened dragons, banished demons, maimed a god, and split the world. Doesn't it scare you that if you offended it the Orb could do terrible things and possibly obliterate everything and everyone on this earth?" Durnik asked Garion.

His Majesty thought about the question presented by his oldest friend. "No Durnik, it doesn't. While the Orb is capable of many dangerous and horrible things, you have to think of some of the wonderful things it's done. The Orb protects my children; it helped us find Zandramas when she kidnapped my son. The Orb brought you back to life Durnik and that's the greatest thing of all," Garion explained.

"Let's go on back to the cottage. It's almost time to summon these people and it might be better if they arrive somewhere comfortable and pleasant instead of the stables," Eriond suggested as he returned the Orb to it's keeper and guardian. Garion replaced the Orb on the pommel of the massive weapon and he and Durnik walked toward the cozy home of the sorcerer and sorceress. 


End file.
